


Or Else

by avalonjoan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Heavy Petting, M/M, Sickfic, but they're probably in a tent, idk what history is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonjoan/pseuds/avalonjoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens lays out two possible options for an ailing Hamilton who refuses to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Else

After a third reassurance from Alexander Hamilton that he would, indeed, come to bed (‘I need to finish this paragraph’), John Laurens realized that he needed to take a more proactive approach. He had initially hoped that the candle would burn out, but in the seemingly unceasing light, Hamilton was still seated at his desk, scribbling in his notebook as he had been for hours, occasionally turning his head to muffle a cough against his collar. Rising off the cot, John stood behind the younger man’s chair and placed his hands on his shoulders. 

“Come to bed, my dear,” he said, his voice low, “Finish in the morning.”

Alexander shook his head, continuing to write. “I’ll forget where I was.” John could hear the roughness of the other’s voice, which had been steadily worsening throughout the day.

“Someone who knows you less well than I might let you get away with that.” Reaching forward, he plucked the quill out of Alexander’s hand, prepared for the irritated glance he received in response. Alexander grasped for his writing instrument, but John held it out of reach. “You need to rest. Come with me, or else—”

“Or else you what?” It wasn’t uncommon for Alexander’s temper to flash, especially when interrupted. “You of all people know how important this is.”

Taking a deep breath, John did his best to keep his tone even. “There are two ways I could go about finishing that sentence, Alexander.” He pressed the palm of his hand to the other’s forehead, going on, “Come with me, or else you’ll put yourself one step closer to dying of pneumonia before the age of twenty-five, which, I imagine, would be rather embarrassing.”

“And the other possible ending?” Alexander turned slightly, and John could see his impatient expression.

“Or else,” John started, bringing his lips closer to the other’s ear as he continued, “I give you a reason to join me.” He slid both hands down Alexander's chest, bringing one to rest over the button of his trousers. Thoroughly enjoying the way Alexander’s breath caught at the touch, John moved his hand lower, pressing firmly for a few seconds before moving away. 

He took a few steps back toward the cot and sat down, watching Alexander’s expression cycle through frustration, want, and awe. The other stood and shrugged off his coat, draping it over the chair before starting to remove his other garments. 

“I suppose I should be thankful that you’re one of the only ones able to thoroughly disengage me from my work,” Alexander murmured as he laid his folded clothes on the chair before putting on the nightshirt John had set out for him on the bed. Blowing out the candle, he joined John in bed, adding, “I doubt I’d get anything done otherwise.”

Pressing closer for more than just warmth, John rested his head against Alexander’s chest, listening to the soft wheezing with every breath. He pulled back slightly and took the other’s face in his hands, just barely able to make out his features in the dark. “I ought to let Lafayette know, in the event that I’m not around.”

“You will do no such thing.” Leaning closer, Alexander brought his lips to meet John’s before whispering, “What exactly was your plan, after you seduced me away from my desk?”

John pressed his hips against Alexander’s, smiling at the hoarse moan the movement elicited. “Be patient, my dear.”


End file.
